This invention relates to a compact power supply and more particularly to an improved simplified cooling arrangement for a compact power supply that protects the components from foreign elements and particularly moisture.
The use of power supplies in which an internal combustion drives a generator to provide a source of electrical power is well known. Recently, there have been proposed a variety of very compact power supplies which are powered by small internal combustion engines and which are of such a size that they can be conveniently carried from place to place. One particularly successful form of power supply of this type employs an engine that is fueled by a gaseous pressurized fuel. As with any power supply, it is important to insure that the internal combustion engine and other components associated with the power supply are adequately cooled. This problem is particularly acute in conjunction with small portable power supplies because they may be placed in a wide variety of locations. Obviously, it is the practice to provide air duct openings in the outer housing of the power supply through which cooling air can flow. However; because of the wide variety of applications and locations where compact power supplies may be employed, there is a danger that water may enter through the air openings and damage the internal components.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified cooling arrangement for a compact power supply.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an air cooling arrangement for a compact power supply that will insure against the intrusion of foreign materials and particularly water on the mechanical components of the power supply.
Frequently this type of power supply is carried from place to place and is placed upon the ground in use. It has generally been the practice to provide a relatively low air inlet opening to the power supply for cooling air and an elevated air outlet opening. However, this type of flow arrangement does not offer as good a degree of cooling as may be desired and also can result in an unsightly case. Furthermore, the high outlet may be exposed so that water could be spilled into it. On the other hand, if both the inlet and outlet are positioned low, there is also the danger of water entry.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a compact power supply having air inlet and outlet openings that are positioned at a low level in the outer housing but wherein assurance is made that water cannot enter the device, or if it enters the device, it cannot reach the mechanical components thereof.